


You Got Me Hooked

by htibberon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19yrold!Harry, 19yrold!louis, ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top!Harry, Toys, bottom!Louis, camboy!louis, viewer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htibberon/pseuds/htibberon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camboy Louis was just in it to pay his rent. But when one of his viewers offer to be a prostitution client, who was he to pass up the extra cash?</p><p>Harry is nothing like Louis was expecting: tattooed, muscled and sexy as  hell. A night he’ll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra special thank you to [PuzzlingApproach](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzlingApproach/pseuds/PuzzlingApproach)/[hotcocoalarry](http://hotcocoalarry.tumblr.com) (my amazing sweetcakes) for writing a section of this fic. If you haven’t read ["Kink Therapy”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1017849) then you need to right now because it is just so mmmmmmmmmmmmm.
> 
> Me on [tumblr](http://htibberon.tumblr.com)

Sitting in traffic, Harry could not help but tap his fingers agitatedly over the steering wheel. Today was Thursday, and Thursday was Harry’s favourite day of the week. Thursday nights were the nights when he indulged in his favourite hobby, watching camera boy shows. 

Harry had always been a social person, but after his first year of school he’d become more withdrawn. A lot of his friends became partiers and Harry began to spend more time at the gym. He still went out with people as often as he could, but Thursday was the day he set aside strictly to himself.

That particular Thursday was a special day for a young man in another part of the country. Louis had moved to London a few months ago and living away from his mother hadn’t been as easy as he had expected it to be. He’d moved here with his friend, but after he had bailed Louis was left to pay the rent alone. Louis was struggling, but he didn’t want to let his mom down so he was desperate to make his life in London at work. When a girl at work had jokingly mentioned doing porn Louis had just laughed it off, but a month later here he was about to his first camera boy show.

He showered and got all dressed up then watched a few of the other boys to see how they did it. It was meant purely for research purposes, but after getting a little carried away Louis had to clean himself up and cool himself off before his own camera session.

Perusing through the different guys, Harry chewed his lip impatiently. When you’d been on porn sites long enough, you got picky with what you’d click on. He refreshed the page and a twink caught his eye. Scrolling over the picture, he chuckled at the username. CuteFierceRawr was a petite brunette and Harry loved his eyes, the bluest of blues. 

Clicking on the picture he is lead to the streaming footage of the boy from the picture, his finger in his mouth seductively. The thirsty look on his face had Harry palming himself through his boxers already. 

Louis took his finger out of his mouth and pulled off his shirt like one of the viewers in the chat suggested. He felt a little uncomfortable knowing that he wasn’t as toned as he the guys that were publicized in the media, but decided not to focus on it because he wanted to seem more confident during his performance.

There was something about the vulnerable look in the boy’s eye that captivated Harry, and though he normally went to look for a new video when the boys were this easy he found himself staying. He couldn’t help but feel like this was the boy’s first show, because even though his young and vulnerable look was what would get him viewers he was trying to act more sexual and confident.

This boy became part of Harry’s Thursday routine.

 

As weeks went by Louis was getting better at his performances. He figured out exactly what attracted the guys that were willing to spend money, and after making a few purchases he was now beginning to actually save up some money.

Wearing a shirt that he’s borrowed from his co-worker, he started streaming for the night. He fiddled with a teddy bear as his viewer count increased. Some of the usernames that people had were downright pervy, but Louis giggled at their comments and knew that his audience loved the sound.

Harry had never felt possessive over one of the camera boys before, but there was something about this tiny brunette who only has a tiny bit of his side showing from his loose fitting shirt falling up from lounging on his bed. Louis had just begun his video stream a few minutes before, so there was only a couple other people in the chat as of yet. Harry decided to throw in a bit of flirting; hoping that it would cause that cute smile that Louis sometimes got where his eyes would crinkle so much that only a hint of his pretty blue eyes would shine through.

CIJRLZ69: Looking super sexy today, doll

CuteFierceRawr: Thanks! 

So, maybe Louis didn’t light up quite as much as he wanted, but reading over what he sent Harry realized that he wasn’t quite as smooth as he meant it to be. Louis smiled though, and Harry felt pretty accomplished.

Louis nibbled on his knuckle as he watched the viewer count grew larger. He was nervous, which he thought was kind of ridiculous considering he’d done this many times before.

ThirstyTop89: Take off your shirt

CuteFierceRawr: Wait for our friends, love

Harry wanted to make the other men go away, but he knew it was best to just sit back and waited for his favourite camera boy to start his show. He chewed on his lip when Louis ran his hand through his hair. 

CuteFierceRawr: I hope you are all having a good day, yeah? I know I did. Went out for lunch and a girl I work with brought me to a sweet shop, ate a wee bit more than I probably should of but it was really yummy.

Louis smiled adorably and danced a little bit excitedly, and even though Harry knew it was all for show it made him happy. This boy was literally the most endearing thing he’d ever seen.

Daddy4u: Want to see you sucking a lolly

CuteFierceRawr: Should have saved one for tonight, but didn’t think of it. I will remember next time. Forgive me?

Louis pouted and looked right at the camera. Phallic shaped sweets went down in his mental grocery list, and he scolded himself in his head for not thinking of that before.

CIJRLZ69: Of course you are forgiven, beautiful

Louis blows a kiss at the screen, barely suppressing the need he feels to roll his eyes. The cheesiness of the men that go onto this site still surprises him sometimes, like who talks like that?

Forcing a flirtatious smile, Louis slowly sat up farther until he made it on to his knees. He paused for a second, adjusting the laptop until he knew his whole body was within the shot, before spreading his thighs slightly and leaning back on his hands. He let his tongue trace along his bottom lip before biting down, his tiny hand moving up to his chest and skimming down until he reached the edge of his shirt. Crossing his arms, he pulled the material off over his head to reveal his bare torso and give a clear view of the tight red briefs he was wearing. 

He glanced at the screen, seeing the comments flow in, and grinned cheekily before turning around on to his hands and knees. He arched his back, giving a clear view of his bum while looking over his shoulder and sliding one hand along his inner thigh. He wasn’t sure if he was teasing himself or his viewers, but he was pretty confident it was the latter. 

When his fingertips finally reached his bum, he squeezed his cheek and let out a low moan. He pressed back on his own hand, moving it over to rub his hole through the red fabric. He giggled just loudly enough for his audience to hear and then snagged the waistband on his thumb to pull them down his thighs.

He played with himself for a bit, teasing the people behind his screen and filling the comment section with commands and words that anywhere else would be taken as an insult. He still wasn’t completely used to that part and did his best to ignore it.

Louis was panting slightly when he rolled over on to his back, his legs spread obscenely and his eyes hooded. He brought three fingers to his lips, winking as he was reminded of the comment about wanting him to suck on a lolly, and was quick to pull them in and lap at them with his tongue. He knew he couldn’t tease forever, he wasn’t willing to lose viewers, and so he brought his hand between his thighs and pressed his first finger in. Slack jawed and eyebrows crinkled, he forced his vision to remain focused on the little webcam so it’d seem to his audience he was looking right at them.

Harry groaned at the sight before him, being streamed live over the internet. His hand was gripped at the base of his cock, making slow motions up to the tip while his other hand massaged his balls.

On screen, Louis moaned loudly, playing up a pleasure that wasn’t quite there yet as he began thrusting his single digit in and out of his hole, tucking in a second one soon after. He was panting and could feel sweat gathering on his brow, his prick laying hard against his tummy with pre-cum beginning to bubble up.

With three fingers fucking him, stretching himself out, he brought down his free hand and gripped his erection. Moaning, he caught the clear liquid gathered at his tip and brought it to his red bitten lips as if it was the most amazing thing he’d ever tasted.

Harry's thumb swiped over his slit lazily, spreading the liquid gathered there along his length to allow his hand to slide more smoothly. He’d contained himself to rubbing through his trousers up until the little camboy had three fingers tucked in to himself. The low moans that slipped out of his thin, pink lips drove Harry crazy.

After deciding he was open enough not to hurt, the blue-eyed tiny boy reached over and grabbed his favourite pink dildo and the small tube of lube.

Harry swallowed thickly at the playful glint in the elfin twink’s eyes, his breath growing labored and his hand beginning to move faster along his shaft while the boy pressed the tip of his dildo to his hole. With the toy buried deep, the boy rolled his hips sensually to get used to the intrusion. He didn’t wait very long before grasping the end and fucking it in to him harshly.

A gravelly moan left Harry’s lips, imagining his own hands were where the camboy’s free one was, tweaking his nipples and trailing his chest. His own hand moved faster, his arousal growing at the sight of the boy’s head being thrown back in pleasure as his hips jerked. Harry wanted to be the one pounding in to the boy’s tight arse, sucking dark bruises in to soft tan skin. He wanted to be the one to wreck him, the one to leave him limping, he wanted to give the boy more than a simple toy ever could.

A loud moan flowed through the speakers on his laptop when the boy’s dainty hand wrapped around his prick, his whole torso writhing in pleasure as he came closer to his orgasm. Harry had to bite hard on his bottom lip, his hips beginning to buck, but he wanted to see the small boy finish first.

At the loud, broken cry and the sight of the camboy’s hand pressing the dildo even deeper as he spurted his cum over his small round tummy, Harry let go. He fucked mindlessly in to his fist, heat boiling over low in his stomach and eyes glued to the panting figure on the screen of his computer until he came hard. He wanted that boy screaming his name. 

 

Harry couldn’t resist pulling the small boy to him as soon as the door opened up. The little squeak that his action caused gave him great satisfaction.

“That was quick,” Louis giggled as he put his hands on Harry’s shoulders. The boy was even bigger in person, his biceps bigger than Louis’s thighs, and Louis couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. “I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour.”

“Couldn’t wait to have you to myself,” Harry scooped the smaller boy into his arms with ease. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” He carried the boy into the kitchen and set him onto the counter, leaning close between his legs.

Louis looked down, trying to hide the blush heating up his cheeks. “Like I said, I thought I had more time.”

“No, no,” Harry kissed his forehead, “I like them. You look adorable.” His hands reached around the smaller boy’s body and ran up his back beneath his shirt. “My pretty little baby.”

Louis pushed on Harry’s chest, but it didn’t move the much stronger man in the slightest. “First, I’m nineteen, I’m not a baby. Second, I’m a guy!”

Harry’s laugh was deep and caused Louis to squirm insecurely a bit. “Oh, I know that,” Harry rubbed his back, “I’ve seen remember?” Louis pushed again, but this time with less force. Harry simply shook his head and kissed the forehead of the boy that he was falling for once more. “And, I thought your profile said eighteen?” Louis shrugged noncommittally in response. “Well then, we’re the same age then,” Harry smiled proudly.

“You are not nineteen!” Louis poked him, to which Harry attempted to replicate Louis’s shrug but the giant smile produced a slightly different effect. “Okay, the dimples make you look younger. Closer, but still not nineteen.”

“Do I need to show you my ID?” Harry teased, lifting off Louis’s shirt. Louis shook his head before the material was lifted up passed it. “Good boy, now I just need a bit to drink and then I’m gonna play with this new little toy of mine, yeah?” Harry messed up Louis’s hair and smiled triumphantly when Louis snarled like a baby lion.

As Harry made his way to the refrigerator, Louis shook out his hair and fixed his fringe. “Because you’re cute I won’t put that drink on your bill, but I’m tempted to charge for hair touches.” Louis smirked as he watches Harry pour himself a glass of juice. “You’re looking right domestic. You know, you could have had a beer or something.”

“I’m good with this thanks,” Harry smiled charmingly. “Would you like a beer?”

Louis shook his head, “No thanks, I don’t want one of my own beers.” He hopped of the counter and motioned for Harry to follow him into the living room. “Now, I’ve never actually done this, like I said, so I don’t know if you wanna get right at it or, like, I don’t even know.” He sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him, which Harry gladly accepted.

“Well, I’ve got quite a bit of time, right?” Harry asked, to which Louis nodded. “Then we don’t need to rush it or anything,” he reached over and put a finger beneath Louis’s chin, tilting the boy’s chin and leaning closer. “But, maybe a little taste now?”

Louis let out a tiny whine that he couldn’t even feel embarrassed about it because he was silenced by a warm set of lips. The gentle pressure against his lips had Louis desperately seeking more, but he held off letting Harry dominate him. It was what the man was paying for after all.

Louis licked softly at Harry’s bottom lip, giving him a little taste of things to come. Harry reached over and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Louis straddled the man’s thighs and placed his wrists upon his shoulders as he kissed eagerly. Harry held the lithe boy’s waist and enjoyed the sweet taste of his mouth, guessing that he had a drink of juice before Harry had gotten there. Though, something told him that Louis would never admit to that.

It was Harry who pulled away, but his hands rubbed up and down Louis’s side as he spoke. “Tell me a bit about yourself, doll.” 

Louis shifted around on Harry’s lap, humming a delightful light tune as he thought. “Well, I moved to London a few months ago with a friend, but he met a girl. I didn’t, because I don’t like girls.” Harry smirked and Louis knew that even though Harry’s smiles were pretty easy to earn they still felt pretty awesome, like making a small child laugh. He reprimanded himself for thinking about a customer in that way. “So now I live all on my lonesome. I work at a little coffee shop. I know, cliché, but they were the ones that hired me. I have 4 sisters. And, I’m freaking adorable.” Louis showed off all his teeth in the largest smile he could manage.

“That you are,” Harry agreed, pulling Louis to his lips for a few hungry kisses. “The cutest boy I’ve ever seen.” His hand found the hem of Louis’s shirt and moved beneath the fabric back up to his waist. 

“You only say that because you are like twice my size,” Louis ribbed, running his own hands on Harry’s biceps. “I bet you could bench press me.” Harry shrugged. “I bet you could hold me against the wall for a significant amount of time,” Louis winked.

“I bet I could,” Harry replied. “You are like a feather. Bet I could support your weight easily while working out other muscles.”

Louis chuckled genuinely even though the comment had been rather cheesy. “Any particular wall you had in mind?”

“Hmm,” Harry looked around the small flat. “Probably that one near what I assume is your room, but I think I’d like to test the couch springs first.”

Louis could feel his mouth dry at the thought. “I have been a horrible host, haven’t I? Haven’t even given you a tour of the place.”

“Guess I got to punish you then, don’t I?” Harry was thrilled by the way he made the pretty blue eyes widened for the briefest moment in shock. “It’s okay; I’ll be fairly gentle, since you are such a pretty little boy.”

Louis found himself nodding, and with that affirmation his shirt was lifted up over his head. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

“I’ve already told you I’ll be gentle,” Harry scolded. “Don’t try to get out of it, baby, or I’m going to have to give you a rougher punishment.” Harry rubbed Louis’s nipples as he leaned in and whispered into his ear, “safe word is Spiderman, okay?” Louis nodded.

At first, Harry was gentle with Louis’s nipples. Louis was pretty sure he knew what his punishment would be, but it wasn’t until Harry leaned in and bit his left nipple that he was sure. The first nip wasn’t too harsh, but the severity increased between pulls and pinches. Louis hadn’t realized how sensitive his nipples were until they were being tormented rigorously. He groaned and tried to cover his face but found that he was even more sensitive when his arms were in that position. Harry noticed, but decided to save that observation for later. 

It took until Harry pulled at Louis’s nipple with his teeth for him to let out a cry and Harry decided that he’d taken enough punishment. “Such a good boy,” he praised as he placed a gentle kiss down on the bruised and bitten skin. “You took your punishment so well.”

“I did?” Louis asked weakly.

“Yes, baby. You did so well for me.” Harry commended. “I think you deserve a reward. Do you want Daddy to give you a reward?”

“Please Daddy,” Louis squirmed excitedly.

Harry reached up and caressed Louis’s cheek. “So polite, makes me so proud.” He gives the Yorkshire man a quick kissed, much more chaste than the previous ones. “Lay down on the couch for me, Angel.”

Louis cooperated without hesitation, all of his fight evaporating quickly. He didn’t allow himself to think about it, just trying to win more of Harry’s admiration.

“You look so beautiful like this, laid out like this for me,” Harry kissed the inside of Louis’s knee. “But I’d really love to see all of your body. Is it okay if I take your pants off, babe?” Louis nodded enthusiastically. “Thank you,” Harry said softly before pulling off Louis’s jeans and boxers in one fluid movement.

Harry studied the curvy boy’s body like he was a work of art, appreciating each arch and every expanse of tanned skin. He saw the blush darkening on Louis’s cheeks and Harry clicked his tongue, “Don’t feel self-conscious dear, I’m just admiring your lovely body. So pretty, I’ve never gotten to see it in person before, sweet.” Louis let out a soft whimper. “Absolutely beautiful, I can’t wait to taste each inch.”

Harry climbed onto his knees and got himself comfortable between Louis’s legs before leaning down and kissing up his torso. The trail of kisses led to several nibbles along the delicate collarbone before continuing up the side of Louis’s neck. “Mmmm,” he hummed just beneath Louis’s ear, which produced a shiver down Louis’s spine. The kisses led next down the solid jaw line and ended at the thin lips he craved.

After several moments of frantic kisses, Harry sat back on his heels. “You taste even better than I thought,” Harry traced doodles on Louis’s thigh. “I’m going to give your reward now, baby. Going to taste your beautiful prick now baby. How does that sound? Do you want Daddy to make you feel good?”

Louis took a deep breath, trying to not come on the spot. “Yes, please. I want Daddy to make me feel better.”

Harry squeezed Louis’s thigh and took another few moments to study the striking body splayed out for him. When he could feel Louis tensing up, Harry leaned down and kissed just below the boy’s bellybutton. He nosed in Louis’s pubic hair for an instant before kissing down the length of his cock. 

Louis’s breath hitched when Harry licked over the sensitive head, and when he pulled back Louis’s foreskin he let out a low moan. “Am I even going to get a good taste before you come, baby? Do I need to give you a moment?”

Louis let out lengthily whine, “Please don’t stop. I’ll be good. Don’t stop.”

Harry chuckled and gave his upper thigh a soothing peck, “Alright, alright. Calm down, love.” Louis released a frustrated puff of air that had Harry quietly laughing some more. He fondled Louis’s shaft as he moved a bit further down. At first it was such small teasing licks, but then it became full strokes. When he sucked one ball completely in his mouth, his thumb massaged the slit, Louis’s toes curled in pleasure. He let out a cry when Harry began to brush his tongue along the line between his balls.

With a few nibbles, Harry had Louis worked into a frenzy. When his tongue move down to the perineum, Louis couldn’t restrain and any longer and came into Harry’s still rubbing hand. Harry gave one long lick around Louis’s scrotum, back up to clean up the mess on Louis’s stomach. Just when Louis thought it was over, Harry’s hand began to move again. Louis cried out with sensitivity. “Harry, I can’t.”

For the briefest moment, Harry contemplated whether he should test if he could push Louis even further, but decided that he’d have plenty time for that later. Louis sighed in relief as he felt Harry kiss down his inner thigh.

Harry gave Louis a bit of time to catch his breath, scattering little kisses across his legs and working back up to his chest. When he got to Louis’s face, he gave the wee little nose a short peck and tittered at the way Louis scrunched up his face with the sweetest smile.

Harry pushed Louis’s hair off his face. “As much as I enjoy cherishing my time getting to know your body, I think it’s about time that my cock gets to become more intimate with your mouth.”

Louis sulked at the idea. “Can’t we lay like this for a little while longer?”

“That wouldn’t be very fair.” Harry’s raised his eyebrows. “I got pretty worked up from your little noises; it wouldn’t be nice to leave me like this now would it? Do I need to punish you again for being impolite?”

Louis squeaked in protest and Harry had to sit back to keep himself from getting hit in the head in Louis’s rush to sit up. “No, I’ll be good. Sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to be rude.” He got himself to his knees in front of the couch.

“I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.” Harry got up and pulled off his shirt. “Now, get yourself a pillow under your knees, pet. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Louis complied as Harry got his pants off and through them in the heap with the rest of their clothing.

Harry settled himself back on the couch and petted Louis’s head. If he were to say that he didn’t take credit for Louis’s lack of complaint about his hair getting messed up he’d be lying.

“You look so pretty down there,” Harry buried his fingers in Louis’s hair. “Your eyes are just so stunning,” Harry continued as Louis took Harry’s large cock into his mouth without breaking eye contact. “These cheekbones are stunning, you really are a masterpiece.” Harry set his hand on Louis’s cheek and could feel his cock through the skin. Dropping his gaze down to focus more, Louis worked on getting Harry deeper down his throat.

Considering he was so talkative so far, Louis was amazed to find that as he picked up his pace Harry became quieter. When Harry’s hand found the back of Louis’s head and began to choke the boy slightly, he still didn’t make a noise. If anything, Louis was louder than Harry was. He gave up his control completely to the strong hand guiding him as he looked up to see that what lacked in sound was being made up for by the look on Harry’s face. His milky skin had become splotchy with colour, and his green irises had nearly completely disappeared to his blown pupils. Louis’s favourite thing though was how Harry had bitten his own lips to a vibrant red, puffy and Louis wanted nothing more to give them another taste.

Louis moaned around Harry’s length at the memory. Harry teased his bottom lip beneath his teeth as he found Louis watching him. He bucked into the pretty thin lips, holding Louis’s head in place. Stealing pleasure until he could see the light begin to fade from the pretty azure eyes, Harry pulled out and pulled Louis onto his lap.

Louis whipped his cheeks, only then realizing that he’d had tears streaming down. He’d been so taken with Harry’s silent gratification that he’s been ignoring the white spots in his vision. Harry rubbed Louis’s back and didn’t say a word as he gave the boy time to catch his breath again. But, a tremor had Harry realizing that Louis had begun to cry.

“Hey, baby, are you okay?” He asked, Louis hesitated and Harry’s heart sank. “Did I go too far?” Harry tried to keep his voice level, but inside he was freaking out. When Louis shook his head it took all of his willpower to not show his relief, after all something was still wrong. “What is it then, beautiful?” 

Louis laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder. He gathered himself to the point that he stopped shaking before he whispered, “I disappointed you.”

“Not at all,” Harry countered. “That was amazing, you did so well. Why would you think that I’d be disappointed when your mouth feels like paradise?”

Louis reddened as he buried his face against Harry’s neck. “You didn’t say anything. I thought you were disappointed I couldn’t take more.” Louis struggled to keep all of his uneasiness from his mind.

“I was about to burst, baby,” Harry cooed. “If I had of kept going I may have tired out. Got so much more I want to do to you yet.” Louis relaxed significantly. “Did so well and now I want to give you another reward. Think you can handle another treat?”

Louis perked up and gave Harry a kiss. “Yes!” He cheered, “What do I get for my special treat, Daddy?”

“Just going to make you feel real good,” Harry caressed Louis’s curves. “Just need you to lay me down for me.”

“One more kiss first?” Louis smiled. Harry nodded and Louis gave the larger man a squeeze while snogging him.

Not breaking the kiss, Harry leaned Louis over and got him lying comfortably on the couch. Harry kissed the thin, eager lips for a few more minutes before moving further down. He kissed down Louis’s jaw line, taking his time on the throat, across Louis’s bare chest and licking down his abs and treasure trail.

Harry pushed Louis’s thigh up, causing a surprised little “oh!” from the smaller boy that had Harry nearly coming on the spot. “So pretty,” Harry murmured before leaning in and giving Louis’s hole a slow lick. Louis squirmed in delight. “Do I need to hold you down, babe?” Harry scolded.

“No,” Louis squeaked. “I’ll be a good boy!”

“Good boy,” Harry planted a kiss on the small, pink hole. “Stay still for me.”

“Okay,” Louis chirped trying to stay calm. 

Harry circled his tongue around the rim with so little pressure that it could be called nothing other than teasing. 

Louis bit his lip and commended his body not to move. With each teasing touch, Louis felt the desire to squirm building up more and more. When Harry finally gave his hole a proper lick, Louis let out a broken sob from the relief of being so wound up.

Harry smiled and rolled his tongue around the rim, receiving a whiney “Oh” from the smaller boy. “So cute,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling the small hairs and driving Louis crazy.

When Louis felt a bit more pressure against his hole he had to chew on his lip to keep himself from pushing against it, the want to move worse than anything he’d ever felt in his life. “Harry,” he cried softly. “Please, please.”

“Such a polite boy,” Harry mumbles with a soft chuckle to his voice. He breathes cold air just to make Louis squirm, and when the smaller boy manages to be still despite his squawk of protest Harry was in awe. Instead of verbally praising him, Harry dipped his tongue into the puckered hole.

Louis threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah,” he whispered. His moans were gentle and it drove Harry mental, struggling to keep himself from palming himself. He focused on thrusting his tongue and moving in ways that drew out the most erotic noises from the adorable little twink that he’d been craving for so long.

The thighs surrounding his head began to shake, so Harry sped up his movements. This was supposed to be a reward after all, so it would be cruel to tease him any longer. He dipped his tongue in after taking a deep breath and shifted it around as much as he could, as fast as he could. Harry’s tongue was practically vibrating when Louis made the sweetest little peep Harry had ever heard before coming across his stomach.

Harry kissed each of the quivering thighs in turn, letting Louis come down from his high. “So good for me, baby, didn’t even move,” he complimented. “Such pretty noises you make, got me so hard. Can’t wait to feel you all the way inside.”

Louis made a miniature noise that Harry had to strain to hear, but it let him know that the boy could hear him. He took the sound as consent and sits up on his knees.

“Babe, where do you keep your lube?” Harry asked, ghosting his fingers along Louis’s leg as the boy’s breath became calmer.

“Bedroom, normally,” Louis smirked. He sat up a bit, holding himself with one hand as the other reached for Harry’s cheek which he stroked soothingly. “But, special for tonight, I bought a little bottle extra and put it on the table just over there,” Louis pointed to a table just out of arm’s reach. “I had a feeling about you.”

Leaning down, Harry gives Louis a tender kiss. Louis’s small hands ran across the great expanse of the larger boy’s shoulders and down his back as he kissed back. “I was definitely right,” Louis sighed against the plump lips that he had made so red.

When Harry finally pulled away, Louis didn’t want him to leave. “I need to get the lube, babe, don’t you want Daddy’s cock inside you?”

Louis licked his lips, having nearly forgotten his attractive customer’s kink. “Yes, Daddy. Be quick though. I’ll be cold without you.” Louis gave him one finally peck on the cheek before letting Harry extract himself.

“Turn around,” Harry instructed, his voice regain the authoritative tone. “I’m gonna fuck you into the couch.”

Louis quickly followed the directions and got himself onto his stomach. Harry returned to the couch, coating his fingers with lube. 

“Just got to stretch you first, alright baby?” Harry cooed as he got comfortable on the couch and pulled Louis’s hips up. “Be a good boy for Daddy.”

“Already got myself ready before you got here,” Louis protested and swayed his hip eagerly.

Harry gave the round ass in front of him a firm slap, “Well isn’t someone overly eager?” He presses one of his long, slim fingers into the hole watching it sink in slowly as his breathing becomes deeper. “Daddy just wants to make sure you stretched enough then. Can’t have you getting hurt. Want to use you good, lovely.”

Louis huffed softly and shifted slightly trying to get himself a bit more comfortable. “Fine, but don’t take too long.”

Harry laid down a quick, stinging swat on Louis’s ass cheek that had the boy give out a yelp of surprise. “Father knows best.” He added another finger as he lightly rubbed the reddening cheek. “Trust me baby, I know what you need.”

The smaller boy pouted and buried his face against his arm. Normally, he’d have fought someone if they were to say something like that, but Louis did not sass Harry for telling him what to do. Louis told himself that it was because Harry was a paying customer, he told himself it was simply part of the job. He did not want to accept that he liked the man being forceful.

“Can’t wait to get inside my little boy,” Harry murmured as he works his fingers inside Louis. “So nice and tight for me. Gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock.”

Louis whimpered and pushed his hips back. He wanted to yell at Harry to get it in, felt the need to beg for it. Instead, he bit the skin on his arm to keep himself silent.

“Such a good boy,” Harry praised, removing his fingers. “Going to give you what you want now, okay baby?” Harry grabbed Louis’s hips and picked him up a bit to give himself a more comfortable angle. “Ready, love?”

“Yes!” Louis cried out. He turned his head, trying to see behind him. “Yes, please…”

Harry lined his cock up to Louis’s entrance, he circled it with his tip and chuckles at the little noises of need that he got out Louis. “I’ve got you,” he whispered and then pressed into the hole.

Harry managed to suppress his moan, but Louis did not. “So big,” Louis exclaimed as he turned his head back to his arm. “So full.”

Harry pushed in until his hips were against the firm cheeks of Louis’s ass. He rubbed the boy’s lower back as he waited for him to adjust. Louis tried to move, to get Harry to start, but the larger boy grabbed his hips to still him. His thrusts started slowly, pulling nearly completely out before pushing himself back deeply in.

Harry ran his hand up Louis’s arching back and lightly ticked the hairs at the back of his neck, leaning down to replace his fingers with his lips. A few firm pecks before whispering hot breath into the boy’s ear, “Do you think you could get hard again for me, sweetheart?”

Louis turned his head to look at the stunning man. “Of course,” his smile simple and sweet. Harry kissed him warmly before getting back up and started to speed up.

“Look so good like this,” Harry commented as he pounded into the compliant. “So obedient and flexible. Such a nice combination.” He ran his hands down Louis’s sides. “Perfect.”

Louis bit at his arm, finding it extraordinarily different not to move. He knew that Harry didn’t want him to though. Can’t move, he chanted in his mind. Stay still, stay perfectly still and take it. Take it good. “Oh,” Louis moaned, “feels so good.”

Harry held the smaller boy’s hips tightly as he slammed into him over and over, the moans he caused music to his ears. “Yeah, you’re doing so well, baby boy,” he commended. “Taking Daddy’s cock like you were made for it.”

“Harry,” Louis whined wanting the taller boy to touch his dick. A smack cracked down upon his ass and he let out a cry. “Daddy!” he blubbered. “I meant Daddy!” He feels Harry’s soothing hand on his ass cheek. “Daddy, could you stroke me, please?”

“Of course baby,” Harry replied and reached down to fondle Louis’s cock. “Want you to feel good,” he kissed Louis’s spine and didn’t slow down his thrusts.

Louis became a whimpering mess, nearing his release. He kept muttering tiny incoherent comments that Harry could rarely make out.

“Come on, pumpkin,” Harry encouraged. “Come for me, I know you want to.”

It didn’t take but a few more thrusts and Harry’s rubbing hand on his cock for Louis to come. He let out a howl and collapsed onto the couch. Harry continued holding onto Louis’s hips, holding him up as he continued thrusting into him.

Louis sobbed quietly as Harry pounded into him. He was just feeling too much, it overwhelmed him. He was feeling too sensitive and Harry kept hitting his prostate and it just felt too good. He felt the need to demand Harry to stop, or at least slow down, but from the grunts that Harry has begun making are too sexy for him to make the man stop. It was only fair after all. So, Louis concentrated on trying to catch his breath as Harry got sloppier, and it wasn’t long until he came. He slowed down until he’d finish releasing and then sat back on his heels.

The larger boy flipped Louis over and grinned at his strung out expression. “How are you feeling?” Harry asked sweetly. 

“Good,” Louis stretched and sighed happily as he relaxed on the couch. “That was amazing.” 

Harry chuckled and gave Louis a few quick kisses. “Thanks dove. But, I’m not done yet.” Louis’s eyes widened to comedic proportions. “Just a couple more rounds.”

“Rounds? Plural?” Louis gulped. “Well, I definitely need a little break before we start on that.” Harry couldn’t resist giving Louis a few more kisses, thinking that at this moment he was the luckiest man alive.

“Of course.” Harry got up, and Louis whimpered at the loss of contact. “First I got to get some water in you. Can’t have you dehydrating.” Harry made his way over to the kitchen and Louis had to chase away the thought of how natural and amazing the tattooed sex god looked in his kitchen. “Want a snack?” Harry called as he poured a glass of water.

“No thanks, I’m fine,” Louis replied as he sat up. “A glass of water is all I need. And just a bit of a breather.”

Harry brings over the glass and gets comfortable on the couch, putting his arm around Louis. “I never imagined you’d actually be this adorable in person,” Harry murmured as he watched Louis sip quietly. “And you’re so obedient in bed, yet so feisty and fun out of it. Just...wow.”

Louis stared down at his water, feeling a bit uncomfortable. This is definitely not how he thought his first prostitution gig would go. He had figured he’d end up with some guy who would sleep with him, not lasting all that long, then pay him and leave. He never had ever imagined someone like this tattooed hottie with the gentle giant complex. He never imagined that he’d actually like it.

“Are you okay?” Harry broke Louis out of his train of thought.

Louis beamed up at the curly haired man, “Great.”

“You sure?” Harry laid his chin on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“Yep.” Louis reaches up and runs his hand through Harry’s hair. He wasn’t even all that surprised when the larger boy practically purred at the touch. “Two more rounds right? I think I can handle that.”

“Good,” Harry pulled Louis into his lap and gave him a much more aggressive kiss than he had been in the past few minutes. “Because I don’t think I could have stopped now.” He clutched onto Louis’s hips and ground their growing erections against each other; Louis could already feel the bruises probably already darkening. “You are just too sexy when you are pliant.”

Louis moaned his affirmation and Harry knew that if he didn’t get him moving soon then he’d have to carry the attractive camboy to the bedroom. “Okay, up you get love.” Harry swatted Louis on his ass a couple time and helped him onto his feet.

Louis’s legs were rather wobbly as he made his way to his bedroom, and Harry felt smug about it. He’d never ruined anyone as he was ruining this little gorgeous doll. To say he was proud would be an understatement, watching the sway of Louis’s hip he knew that this miniature beauty was his greatest accomplishment.

“Louis,” Harry growled. The boy whipped around and cocked his head and Harry pulled him back against his body. “We nearly forgot something.”

“Oh?” Louis wrapped his hands around the back of Harry’s neck and kissed him intensely. “What could we have forgotten?”

Harry gave Louis’s ass a firm squeeze. “We forgot that we need to make sure your walls are strong enough to withstand a strong pounding. You know, for safety reasons.” Harry smirked and gave the same ass cheek a little swat. “Up you get.”

Louis snickered and hopped up, wrapping his legs around Harry’s body. “Poor helpless wall has no idea what’s coming for it.”

“I think you should be concerned more for yourself rather than the wall,” Harry roared, digging his fingertips into the plump bottom that he was addicted to. “I’m on a mission to destroy you in the best possible way, my dear and I will push you to your breaking point.”

“Goodness, Harold darlin’, if you weren’t so frickin’ fine...” Louis sighed and kissed the dominant boy’s forehead. “There’s something about you that I trust though, crazy aren’t I?”

“No, I’m just incredibly lucky.” Pushing Louis against the wall, Harry gave himself another layer of lube before chucking the bottle on the floor. “And Daddy is going to take care of his baby good,” Harry cackled before lining his cock back up with the petite boy’s hole.

Louis arched his back against the wall and watched down at the other boy’s concentration. The way that Harry’s tongue peek out of his lips had Louis feeling incredibly aroused. When Harry finally pushed into him, Louis cried out in ecstasy.

“Yeah, love your sounds baby,” Harry grunted as he slammed into the boy. Louis goes to wipe his fringe off his forehead but got overwhelmed by a particular harsh thrust and had to grab hold of Harry’s shoulder, gripping it tightly. “’S okay babe, I’ve got you.”

“Feels so good,” Louis whined. He chewed his lip as he watched Harry focusing on holding him up. Louis works his hand into the curly hair of the guy digging his fingers into him, and couldn’t hold back a smile when Harry finally looked up at him with a determined look. With Louis’s light laugh, Harry’s expression softened and he kissed Louis’s thin lips. “You’re so good,” Louis whimpered softly once their lips separated.

Harry laid his forehead against the wall beside his moaning partner and held Louis’s hips in place as he pounded up into him relentlessly. Louis looked down and admired the way that the muscles in Harry’s back flexed as he moved, which he realized is a much bigger turn on for him than he’d known before.

“Your tattoos are really sexy,” Louis commented. Harry chuckled and lifted his head back up to give Louis another hungry kiss. “The one with skull with the top hat is cool, but that ship is really beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked. His tongue peeked out as he focused on really driving into the other man, amazed that he could talk so coherently between groans.

“Mhm,” Louis moaned. “Think I-“ Louis broke off into a gasp after a particularly strong thrust right against his prostate. “Oh god,” Louis whimpered, his train of thought lost.

“Right there, babe?” Harry licked his lips.

“Yeah!” Louis cried out. “Right there. Right there!”

Harry slowed down and held Louis firmly to keep him from riding him. “Oh? There?” Harry teased as he moved so slowly that it was like torture. 

“Please,” Louis pleaded. “Faster, please.”

“Well...” Harry stopped moving completely and just watched the pixie looking boy’s frustration for few moments. “Very well then,” he teased before speeding up, focusing on the spot that he knew would drive Louis mad.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Louis chanted as he drew closer to another orgasm. He reached down to stroke himself but stopped when Harry growled. To keep from doing something that his client wouldn’t want, Louis threw his head back against the wall and whined.

“Just take it baby,” Harry ground his teeth and grunted, “Doing so well for me.”

Louis tried to catch his breath, but just ended up whining again. Frustrated with himself, he looked back down to Harry and did not expect to get so turned on by the look of intensity on the handsome man’s face. “Oh, I’m gonna cum.”

Harry immediately slowed down.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis shrieked, trying to push himself onto Harry’s cock which was met with a tightening hold.

“Want you to be more comfortable first,” Harry claimed as he slid himself out of the warm hole.

Louis slid his feet to the floor and huffed before taking a big breath to relax himself. “Okay, so to the bedroom?” He forced a big smile, reminding himself that this wasn’t just a hook up.

“Yep,” Harry smirked, enjoying the sassy spark that the shorter man possessed, “lead the way.”

Louis’s walk to the bedroom was just a tone down from being a stomp caused from frustration and horniness; Harry loved it. Harry wouldn’t deny openly gawking at Louis’s ass swaying as he went over to his bed. Louis hopped right up and turned to get instructions from Harry.

The taller man rubbed his bicep as he studied the messed up hair and reddened cheeks of the smaller man. He’d love to toy with the cute little man some more, but could tell that he could only handle so much more. Harry couldn’t be disappointed though, Louis had already taken more than he could imagine.

“Hands and knees,” Harry demanded.

Louis rolled over and got onto his hands and knees and his head hung low. He cursed himself internally for feeling a little sad over the lack of term of endearment being attached to the demand. Louis felt the mattress shift and a few kisses on his back, but decided to keep his eyes shut. He took pleasure from not knowing what was coming next.

Harry’s hands rubbed up and down the curvy boy’s sides and there was a slight tremble to Louis’s arms. Whether from anticipation or exhaustion, Harry wasn’t sure. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Louis chirped, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t more contented now. “I’m good.” He felt another gentle kiss between his shoulder blades and then there was no contact at all. There was a weight shift on the mattress and Louis relaxed his body to prepare himself.

Instead of the feeling that he expected, Louis heard the sounding of Harry slicking himself up once again. Louis felt his heart speed up a bit and he whimpered accepting that he was developing feelings for a client. This really wasn’t how he expected his first night as a paid prostitute to go.

“Baby, I’ve got you. It’s okay,” Harry comforted, whipping his hand against the covers and then rubbing Louis’s sides again. “Ready for some more?”

“Yeah,” Louis said softly. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

Harry pressed another kiss to Louis’s spine. “Good boy,” Harry praised. He spread the plump cheeks and took only a moment to appreciate the worn hole. Licking his lips, Harry lined himself up and then pushed himself in completely. He groaned at the feeling, “you feel incredible, baby.”

“So full,” Louis whined, his arms shaking again. “So big, Daddy, you’re so big.”

“Taking it so well for me baby,” Harry felt Louis’s thighs quiver beneath his fingers and he rubbed them to try and soothe the boy. “You’re doing amazing, sweetheart.”

“So much,” Louis felt his eyes start to water and felt ashamed; lacking the ability to wipe away the tears that threaten to fall.

Harry does not slow down his thrusts as he bent down and kisses the back of Louis’s neck. He whispered quietly right behind the sweating boy’s ear, “Do you remember our safe word, love?”

Louis nodded and he breathed heavily, trying to keep his arm muscles cooperating. 

“Good,” Harry said softly and nipped Louis’s shoulder before getting back up and picking up his pace even further. 

Louis blocked out his embarrassment and focused on holding himself up. The intense pleasure that shot through him as he felt Harry press over and over against his prostate had Louis feeling weaker and overwhelmed. He tried to block it out as his arms shook intensely. His willpower wasn’t enough to keep him up as a tear finally fell. The tear hit the mattress just before Louis’s face did, followed by a loud sob.

Harry slowed down and gave Louis a moment before pulling him up against his chest. “I’ve got you babe,” he cooed, rubbing Louis’s chest. “Going to hold you now,” Harry kissed Louis’s shoulder, “Just let yourself feel, baby. Don’t worry about a thing.”

“Sorry,” Louis whispered as he tried to bury his face against Harry’s neck.

“No,” Harry snapped sternly. “You did nothing wrong. Nothing to apologize for.” He held Louis as he worked himself into a rhythm thrusting up into Louis’s body.

When Louis’s breath began to hitch and his cock began to twitch, Harry knew that he needed a release. It took him only a few tugs to have the boy bursting into his hand with broken sobs.

When Louis’s finished come again, Harry flipped him over and made sure Louis is comfortable. “Want me to cum on you, baby?” Louis whimpered softly, unable to come up with any sort of answer. “You want Daddy to paint you white?” Louis began to chant ‘yes’ when he made out the work ‘Daddy’. “What if Daddy wants more?”

After quickly giving himself another coat of lube, Harry grabbed a pillow and placed it beneath Louis’s lower back as he pulled the muscular legs onto his shoulders. Louis began to cry, so Harry waited to give him time to use the safe word if he needed it. “I’m going to make you cum one more time, just once more and then Daddy will come and that’ll be it. Going to be a good boy and do that for me?”

Louis couldn’t bring himself to nod, but with the lack of protest Harry knew he could take it. He held onto Louis’s hips as he pushed himself back into the abused hole. He could barely hold back as he slowly moved, watching Louis’s head loll as he felt every inch. “I can’t believe how fucking hot you are,” Harry grunted as he began to pick up his pace. 

The skin darkened beneath Harry’s thumbs as he gripped onto Louis’s hips. “Do you think you can come for me one more time, baby?” Louis whimpered. “I think you can,” he reached down and pumped Louis’s swollen cock. “Daddy can’t finish until you release one more time. Then I’ll be all done.”

Louis arched his back meekly and sobbed when Harry began to hit his prostate again. Harry sped up his hand to match his relentless speed. “Yeah babe, don’t fight it. Accept the pleasure. So perfect.” 

It didn’t take long for Louis reach another orgasm, this time coming completely dry. “Good boy. Such a good boy,” Harry complimented as he wiped away Louis’s tears. “Daddy is nearly there. Get to sleep soon.”

After brushing Louis’s sweaty fringe out of his face, Harry let himself focus on himself. Brutally hammering into Louis, Harry chased his orgasm. He focused on the warm walls that he throbbed against. He groaned as he felt himself just on the edge. He was so focused on watching his dick disappear into Louis that he didn’t see the boy reach his hand up. The surprise of feeling his hair being pulled had Harry climaxing.

Louis’s arm dropped back down as Harry gave a few more thrusts, slowing down with each one. Harry pulled out and admired the overwhelmed man panting beneath him. 

Harry rolled the condom off and tied it before chucking it into the waste bin. He collapsed on the bed beside Louis and had to take several deep breaths before he could even think. His body felt like he was overheating, yet all he wanted to do was roll over and wrap the boy beside him into his arms. He finds a compromise by rolling onto his side and watching a very spent Louis trying to catch his breath.

Harry waited for a while and murmured soft praises as he watched Louis come back to him. “You’re so gorgeous,” Harry said gently, “Are you with me again, sweetheart?” At first he didn’t think Louis had heard him, but after a moment Louis rolled onto his side facing Harry. 

“Mhm,” Louis blushed as he felt himself wince slightly from the discomfort in his bottom. “And I must say you aren’t so bad yourself. Quite sexy, actually. I almost feel bad for charging you.” He wiggled to get himself comfortable and over exaggerated his discomfort teasingly. “Almost.” 

Harry laughed and leaned over to give Louis a kiss. “Definitely worth the price.” He rubbed the smaller boy’s cheek with his thumb and smiled fondly over the fact that Louis’s eyelids kept drooping as he fought his need to sleep. “Sorry if I was a little rough.”

Louis could feel himself consciously fighting the urge to bury his face against Harry’s chest. He scolded himself internally, because this was just a job and it would do him no good to begin developing feelings for his client. That could be really dangerous. “I’m fine,” Louis grinned.

The way Harry stretched to crack his back had his chest appearing even larger and Louis could feel his blood rushing lower again. He practically groaned, because he felt exhausted and yet he wanted a different taste of the well-built man in front of him. When Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s body and pulled him to that sturdy chest, Louis nearly passed right out.

He allowed himself to shut his eyes and hummed his appreciation when he felt Harry press a kiss to the top of his head. Louis still felt warm, but it was a less intense and much cosier heat.

Harry on the other hand could not find the peace to drift off. He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t let him be okay with the fact that Louis was nothing more than a prostitute to him. It bothered him to know that when he woke up he’d have to leave the apartment and the only way to see Louis again would be to pay. Falling in love with a prostitute was stupid, but Harry put up no resistance from letting, “Please be mine,” from falling out of his lips.

“Ya, love, I’m yours,” Louis responded immediately, and Harry could feel the smirk against his chest. “And I like you so much that I won’t even charge you extra for a night in my nice, warm bed.”

Louis nuzzled his head against Harry’s chest and Harry leaned down to nose into Louis’s caramel hair. He smelt of sweat and shampoo and vaguely of coconuts, and Harry didn’t want to forget the scent. He wanted that to smell like home. “No,” he countered and Louis concentrated upon hearing the vulnerability in his intonation. “I meant, like, could I maybe,” he paused. Louis pressed a kiss onto his chest to get Harry to continue. “Could I take you out? You know, on a date?”

Louis pulled away a bit from Harry’s chest and looked up at the big green eyes looking down at him. Harry’s breath hitched and he considered for the first time the possibility of this small man laughing at him. He was just some nineteen year old kid really, and Louis was so adorable that he could make tons of money off of older men so why would he stick with a kid without a real career.

Louis could see the insecurity pass right across Harry’s face and felt himself melt a bit inside as he found himself falling a bit for the fact that he could read Harry so easily already. On the other hand, he knew that if he chose to be with Harry that he’d be back to trying to make ends meet because he’d never be able to hurt this expressive boy. A look of pain on this man’s face would be enough to kill him, he could just tell. When Harry sucked his bottom lip between his teeth though, Louis knew what he had to do. “Of course,” and with those dimples exposed Louis knew the truth, he’d do anything to make this man happy, and he felt like he’d burst knowing that he was what Harry wanted.

“Really?” Harry was beaming. Louis nodded and got himself settled against Harry’s chest once again. “Okay, um, I just want you to know, I don’t usually pay for sex. That’s not a thing that I do. It’s just that you were...you are, rather, you’re just so...”

Louis giggled and nipped at the skin just beneath Harry’s throat, “I know I am.” Harry placed his hand lower, wrapping them around the narrow waist of his companion and gripping him possessively. Louis let out a small squeak of delight, and draped an arm over the larger boy. “But, if you want to get with me, you should know that I will not commit to always being bottom.”

“With that ass?” Harry gasped jokingly. Louis pinched his back causing him to arch into Louis as he laughed. “No, that works for me. I like to bottom sometimes too.” He massaged Louis’s lower back with one hand, the other keeping him firmly in place. “I don’t think I could handle as much as you did though, I’m kind of sensitive.”

Louis smiled dopily, no longer even trying to open his eyes, but he tilted his head in a way so that Harry could see his expressions. His voice seemed to be rougher as he became quieter, “Sounds fine, I like taking care of people. And I don’t know if I even have that kind of stamina.”

“It’s what I go to the gym for,” Harry teased. Louis raised a brow, and didn’t have to even see Harry to know that he was smiling so large that those lovely dimples were out once more. He could literally feel Harry’s body shake as he tried not to laugh at his own joke. “You’re so beautiful. I’d look totally wrecked in your position.”

“Babe, you looked partially wrecked after one kiss,” Louis answered smugly. “It’s cute though.” He wiggled and Harry ran his hands up his sides trying to settle him down. Louis calmed his movement, but more for Harry’s sake. He was tired, he wanted to sleep in Harry’s arms, but he knew he could feel better.

Harry was too happy to sleep yet, the whole situation had gone better than he could have ever imagine. Not only did he get to have amazing sex with the person he was physically attracted to more than anyone else he’d ever seen, but he got to date someone whose personality would match up brilliantly with his own.

“Uh, Harry?” Louis whispered. Harry shook his head slightly to bring himself out of his thoughts. “Can we spoon?”

“Of course,” Harry replied and kissed Louis’s forehead, “Roll over, love.”

Louis fidgeted, but didn’t roll over. “Sorry, I meant could I be the big spoon?” Louis snuck a look at Harry’s face, needing to see his reaction.

Harry didn’t even appear surprised, he merely nodded. “Sounds comfy,” he murmured before rolling over. 

Louis draped his arm over Harry and sighed in relief. Immediately he could feel himself drifting off to a comfortable sleep. “Goodnight Harry,” he mumbled against the muscular back that had become his personal pillow.

“Sleep well Louis,” Harry answered and the way his muscles moved as he spoke was another thing Louis added to his list of reasons he knew Harry was worth giving up his career in porn.


End file.
